<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Gave Me Hope by PotionChemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788777">You Gave Me Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist'>PotionChemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, Healer Draco Malfoy, Patronus, Pregnancy, Quidditch, St Mungo's Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old classmate turns up at St. Mungo's, Draco Malfoy is determined to help her, even if he's not technically her Healer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Katie Bell/Adrian Pucey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Charms: 2020 Round Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Gave Me Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal">TheSlytherinCabal</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round2">DBQ2020Round2</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was originally posted April 22, 2020.</p><p>Received 3rd Place in Slytherin Cabal's Death By Quill Round 2: Charms and a Readers' Choice Award</p><p>Thank you to smithandbarrowman for all of her help - she's truly the best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July</b>
</p><p>When I saw my wife leaving St. Mungo’s, I panicked. </p><p>I was working my one required Saturday a month and she was supposed to be spending the day with her friends — perfectly innocuous under normal circumstances. </p><p>However, when she spends time with her friends, all hell sometimes breaks loose. </p><p>Did I mention that my wife is Hermione Granger?</p><p>I called out to her and she froze. She’d clearly been trying to get in and out without being noticed, and that made me even more worried. We both moved towards each other, meeting in the middle.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Are you okay? What did you, Potter, and Weasley get up to—”</p><p>Pressing a kiss to my lips, she silenced me. When she pulled away, she said, “I’m fine, Draco. I just heard someone was in the hospital and I came to visit after I had lunch with Harry and Ron.” </p><p>Her smile was forced. Too bright. At this point, I wasn’t sure why she tried to hide things from me. I knew her better than she knew herself most times.</p><p>“Who is it, then?” I asked.</p><p>Hermione looked away. “I—I don’t know how to tell you.”</p><p>“Granger, you’re scaring me…”</p><p>With a sigh, she said, “It’s Katie Bell. The curse from the necklace has come back.”</p><p>I’d been waiting for this moment for nearly ten years. My past had finally caught up with me.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As I made my way through the hospital’s winding hallways, I was dragged back to sixth year — my task, the crushing feelings of self-doubt and utter loneliness, the fear. My heart started racing. Hermione had wanted to come, but I wouldn’t let her be sucked back into the darkness she’d worked so hard to forget.</p><p>Darkness I had been sure would eventually tear us apart.</p><p>When I reached Katie’s room, she was alone, just staring up at the ceiling, her mouth slightly ajar. She didn’t even turn her head to look at me, and I wondered how bad this curse truly was. From what I remembered of the necklace, it had killed Muggles, but Bell had survived. She had been fine for years. If I remembered correctly, she was married and working at the Ministry with Potter and Weasley in the DMLE.</p><p>Looking down at her chart, I read.</p><p>
  <em> Small amount of contact with a cursed item October 1996. </em>
</p><p><em> Curse determined to be Le </em> <em> Désespoir. </em></p><p>
  <em> Regular administration of potions, general counter-curses, and Cheering Charms eventually brought the patient around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Based on previous information, curse seems to act like a Dementor, sucking all happiness out of the victim and putting them into despair. Eventually, the person gives up and lets the curse take them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Started modified potions regimen 2/7/2007, cannot use the same ones as before — patient is four months pregnant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Counter-curses and Cheering Charms applied every six hours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Patient has made no progress to date, but pregnancy appears to be developing normally. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Husband: Adrian Pucey </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Healer: Marietta Edgecombe </em>
</p><p>When I was younger, I hadn’t realised what the curse on the necklace actually did to a person. After I’d found out, I’d been absolutely horrified. During the war, I’d been around enough Dementors, and I’d seen what they’d done to my father and aunt’s mental state.</p><p>I couldn’t imagine feeling that despair around the clock.</p><p>Reading through her chart, I knew that Bell was living in an actual nightmare. I moved closer, looking down at her face. She looked so scared and her pupils were dilated. </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>I looked at the last time she’d received a Cheering Charm — three hours ago. I knew that they were dangerous when overused, but she was clearly suffering. I reached into the pocket of my robes and grabbed my wand, wanting to give her something to focus on other than the stark white ceiling of the hospital room.</p><p>I thought of Hermione, of the first time she told me she loved me... our wedding... her smile... </p><p>“<em> Expecto Patronum </em>!”</p><p>The arctic fox shot out of my wand and ran around the room. I directed it towards Katie and her eyes shifted to look at it. She was still in there — still conscious enough to see it — and I was grateful. The curse may have incapacitated her, but she wasn’t giving up. When the Patronus moved again, rolling around like it would in snow, her mouth closed and her lips quirked up the slightest amount.</p><p>Knowing that the Patronus Charm could combat the feelings dementors brought on, I promised myself I’d come to Katie every workday to cast mine and I would suggest that Hermione spread the word to her friends.</p><p>I sat in the chair at Katie’s bedside and the fox scampered around, rolling and playing in her line of sight. </p><p>“Katie, I’m so sorry that this is happening to you again. You should be happy right now,” I said, wanting to talk to her. “You’re not even really getting to experience your pregnancy and I’m sure you hate that. I know I’ve apologised in the past, but I’m doubly sorry now. I never thought you’d be affected a second time.” </p><p>With a sigh, I added, “We’ll figure this out. Please don’t lose hope.”</p><p>A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, and I knew she’d heard and understood every word I’d said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After I left Katie’s room, I tracked down her Healer to have a word.</p><p>“Edgecombe, did you realise that Katie Bell is still responsive?” I asked. “She’s fully awake and just trapped inside her body.”</p><p>The former Ravenclaw rolled her eyes at me. “Of course I did. I’ve been checking on her multiple times a day.”</p><p>“Why would you leave her with nothing to look at or stimulate her mind? Give her something to focus on besides the curse and what’s going on inside of her head?”</p><p>At my question, her cheeks reddened. My tone had been a bit more forceful than was necessary, and my words had embarrassed her. </p><p>She glared at me and snapped, “Stick to your own patients, Malfoy. You have no business going near Katie Bell, especially given the circumstances.”</p><p>There it was; my past being thrown in my face, just like it always was whenever I had a differing opinion. My guilt and apologies, and all of the Galleons I donated, weren’t enough — would never be enough — and some people would simply never forgive me for what I’d done as a scared teenager.</p><p>“Try casting a Patronus for her, Edgecombe. She seemed to like it,” I muttered before walking away, standing tall and proud even though she’d made me feel like utter shite.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When I left the hospital, I didn’t head home like Hermione had wanted me to. Instead, I went to the Manor, knowing that we had a book containing information on <em> Le </em> <em> Désespoir. </em>I’d read through it before and wanted to refresh my knowledge, as well as speak to my father. He would have more knowledge of dark curses and might be able to suggest other books in the Manor library.</p><p>I didn’t often return to my childhood home since it had been poisoned by the war. My parents had refused to move, preferring to redecorate and remain in the Manor. Considering our pasts, Hermione and I always made them come to us to visit.</p><p>Therefore, I understood my mother’s shock at my sudden arrival. She immediately assumed something was amiss. “Is everything okay? Did you and Hermione have a fight?”</p><p>I waved her off. “It’s nothing like that. Everything’s fine. I just need to use the library.”</p><p>“Oh? What for?” she asked. “I would’ve thought Hermione had nearly everything covered in her collection.”</p><p>“It’s for me, actually. We have a pregnant patient with a rare French curse and I know we have a book here with more information on it,” I explained. </p><p>Always a gracious hostess, my mother led me to the library. My father was sitting at a table, furiously scrawling notes for a translation onto a piece of parchment. </p><p>“Lucius,” she called. “Draco needs more information on a French curse, preferably from this century.”</p><p>My father looked up, his reading glasses sliding down his nose. “It’s nice to see you here for once.”</p><p>“I’m trying to save two lives. I need information,” I said.</p><p>Rising from his seat, he gestured for me to follow him. “What are you looking for?”</p><p>“<em> Le </em> <em> Désespoir </em>. The curse that was on the opal necklace in Borgin and Burkes.”</p><p>Eyeing me carefully, he said, “That curse kills, Draco. Quickly.”</p><p>“But Katie Bell survived it, and now it’s back.”</p><p>“Honestly, she should’ve died,” he replied, walking towards the back of the library. “I know we have a few texts that cover it, but you’re not going to find a cure.”</p><p>“I’m not looking for a cure. I’m looking for a treatment. Something to keep her alive through her pregnancy,” I admitted. “She fell ill again shortly after her first trimester ended.”</p><p>My father started pulling texts, handing them to me one by one. When he stopped, we sat down together at a table and read the relevant information.</p><p>
  <em> Only those who are certain they have something to live for will survive. </em>
</p><p>The baby. She was likely clinging to life to save her unborn child. </p><p>
  <em> Never truly cured, only managed. A witch or wizard’s magic can act as a shield against this curse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perpetual depression can only be managed by making the cursed individual’s mood lift and giving them hope that things will improve. </em>
</p><p>“It’s not perfect, but I’m sure I can help her in some way,” I said aloud. “There are plenty of ways to make a person happy.”</p><p>My father looked sceptical, but he didn’t argue. “I’m sure you’ll do everything in your power, Draco. You should give this information to her family and friends, too.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On Monday, I was back at the hospital and found myself in Katie’s room during my lunch hour. My Patronus was bounding around, throwing the positive, happy energy it always emanated, but I’d also brought a few items from home to give her something else to look at.</p><p>“Hi, Katie. I talked to Hermione and she told me that you were a big fan of Care of Magical Creatures. I obviously can’t bring you real animals, but I thought you might like these. <em> Wingardium Leviosa! </em>”</p><p>I levitated a few figures in front of her — a Niffler, a unicorn, a kneazle — and charmed them to move on their own. The little animals romped around, chasing each other through the empty air on their own. Again, her eyes followed the movement and she tried to smile.</p><p>“You know, I never really thought much about magical creatures when we were younger. I’m sure you wouldn’t be surprised to hear that my father often talked about them in terms of what their parts were worth for potions and the like,” I mused. “But they really are wonderful. I see that now.”</p><p>And that was true — my appreciation for the magical world had increased since the end of the war. After living through the death and destruction, every simple potion, magical creature, and innocent bit of magic seemed more and more like a blessing. </p><p>Again, I amused her for the whole hour. On my way out, I saw Marietta but she didn’t say anything. My Patronus was still in the room with Katie, the silvery light escaping from the small window in the door, and she gave me a tight smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m not treating her,” I said. “I just spent my lunch there. <em> Someone </em> has to give her hope.”</p><p>As I strode away, I realised that I hadn’t seen a single sign of Adrian in Katie’s room. No flowers, nothing to make it seem more like home for her. If it were Hermione in that position, I wouldn’t be leaving her side, nevermind abandoning her to a plain hospital room. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I spent every lunch hour at Katie Bell’s bedside for a month, waiting to see if she had visitors or if anything changed at all. Every day, I cast my Patronus and brought something new to levitate in front of her. In addition to the animals, I charmed flowers to close and rebloom in front of her, created little yellow birds from thin air, and charmed her ceiling to mimic the one at Hogwarts, reflecting the weather outside. On rainy days, I changed it to something less dreary, giving her a view of sunshine and puffy clouds.</p><p>She always seemed happiest when she could see the sun or the stars.</p><p>“You know, I was hoping you’d have made some progress by now.” I often thought aloud when I was sitting with her. “Your potions regimen should be helping, and the Cheering Charms and Patronuses should help your mood, too. There has to be something we’re missing here.”</p><p>Katie blinked a few times, and I let out a sigh. “I’m going to talk to some of the others. Maybe someone should be here with you at all times.”</p><p>Silently, I started making a mental list of who she’d spent time with at Hogwarts and everything I knew she enjoyed. </p><p>“Quidditch,” I said aloud. “You love Quidditch, right?”</p><p>She blinked more rapidly and I took that as an affirmative response.</p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow,” I told her with a grin. “I’ve had an idea, and I need help.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That evening, I stopped off at a toy store in Diagon Alley before heading home. I remembered the Quidditch set I’d had as a kid, and I knew I could figure out how to charm it so that she could watch a game, even if it was fake.</p><p>When I got home, I showed the figurines, balls, and miniature hoops to Hermione.</p><p>“Do you think we can make this play a real Quidditch game for Katie?” I asked.</p><p>She looked over the pieces and I could tell she was thinking my request through. Picking up a blonde Chaser donning red robes, she examined it closely.</p><p>“It can’t be that much harder than charming a chess set,” she mused. “Did you pick this piece out specifically? To be Katie?”</p><p>I felt myself flush. “I thought she’d like that.”</p><p>Holding up a blond male Seeker in green robes, she said, “And we’re going to have Slytherin vs Gryffindor playing out in her hospital room?” </p><p>“Fine. I might have put a lot of thought into this,” I confessed. “You have to admit that those games were always the most interesting at Hogwarts. I think she’d enjoy the nostalgia.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “Let me Floo Angelina and Harry. I’m sure we can make it recreate a match that you all played in together.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had not been easy. What I thought would be a quick project had taken well over a month to complete. </p><p>We had to make the pieces levitate simultaneously. We had to train them how to fly and be there to give them direction, like a wizarding chess game.</p><p>Luckily, it was fairly easy for one person to coach a team. We decided that we’d go in pairs and give Katie a Quidditch match every few days. Otherwise, I’d visit her and keep casting my Patronus and giving her other little bits of joy.</p><p>Angelina informed me that Adrian had locked himself inside his ancestral home, completely devastated that Katie wasn’t waking up. While I understood the despair, I couldn’t fathom leaving someone I loved alone in a hospital room for months on end. And, knowing what I did about the Gryffindors, I didn’t think they were impressed with him, either.</p><p>When the day finally came, Angelina and I walked into Katie’s room together. Her eyes widened the slightest bit when she saw the two of us together. When we told her what we had done and got the Quidditch set into the air, a real smile crossed her face.</p><p>Angelina seemed encouraged. “Oi, Katie, did you notice he’s made a little Seeker version of himself? Slicked-back white hair, green robes, and all?”</p><p>“I also made ones for each of you, Johnson,” I pointed out, grabbing the two little red Chasers. “This is yours, Katie.”</p><p>Her eyes focused on the miniature version of herself, totally transfixed.</p><p>Before I started focusing on the game, I cast my Patronus. The little fox draped itself over Katie’s shoulders, making her look like she was glowing. Her smile widened and she tried to speak.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” I told her. “Just enjoy it. We’re not going to leave you here alone. We’re going to keep coming back, and hopefully you’ll get better as soon as the baby’s born.”</p><p>She gave a small nod, and it was the largest movement I’d seen from her since she’d been hospitalised. It gave me hope that she would recover from this if she felt love from everyone around her.</p><p>I set up a Shield Charm in front of Katie so none of the pieces would hit her — we’d learned the hard way that the Beaters were very dedicated — and we started the match. </p><p>As Angelina and I directed the figures and played out the match, Katie’s eyes followed the Quaffle from end-to-end. When her figurine scored, she let out a little squeak. Angelina smiled and nodded at me, letting me know I’d had a good idea. Originally, we’d planned to let the figurines play for an hour or so, but we let it continue much longer to keep her happy.</p><p>To keep the smile on her face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>December</b>
</p><p>A few days after Christmas, Katie went into labour, her contractions snapping her out of the stupor she’d been in for nearly five months. Rather than summoning Adrian, she’d asked for Angelina and — to my shock — me. While I would’ve preferred to stay in the waiting room with Hermione, Katie wanted me by her side.</p><p>When I arrived, she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, “Thank you, Draco. Thank you so much for never giving up on me.” I opened my mouth to protest and she shook her head. “This wasn’t your fault. When this baby is here, I’ll explain what happened. Just… could you stand on my other side? And let me squeeze your hand?”</p><p>I couldn’t refuse her.</p><p>The birthing process lasted hours, but it was worth every second when I saw Katie’s healthy daughter enter the world. After the delivery, we dosed Katie with her normal potions and gave her an extra Cheering Charm, though it really didn’t seem necessary; she was holding her daughter and radiating happiness.</p><p>“You made it,” she murmured to the baby, kissing her forehead. “You’re here and you’re perfect.”</p><p>Katie looked up. “Angelina? Can you give us a moment?”</p><p>Angelina nodded and left the room.</p><p>“Listen, Draco. I don’t want you blaming yourself for this,” she sighed. “When I found out I was pregnant, I was so terrified that the curse would affect the baby—”</p><p>“I’m responsible for that curse,” I interrupted.</p><p>She shrugged, jostling the baby. “Maybe, maybe not. It doesn’t matter, though. I chose to get pregnant even though I knew there were risks and I’d have to change the potions. And, when we conceived, I started researching old shielding magic. I found a way to contain the curse so that it couldn’t affect the baby.” Taking a deep breath, she continued, “Anyway, I had Adrian cast this extremely complex charm that would keep <em> anything </em> magical away from the baby—”</p><p>“ <em> Anything </em>? Does that mean…?”</p><p>Nodding, Katie replied, “There’s a good chance she’s a squib, but she’s healthy. I didn’t care if she was a witch or not and neither did Adrian. We just wanted a baby.”</p><p>She started to cry, likely because her husband was a total fucking wanker.</p><p>“Hey,” I said, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. “Katie, everything is going to be fine now.”</p><p>“I know,” she sniffled. “I just never imagined he’d leave me here. I know he thought I was going to die, but being alone… That was the worst part. But then you… you were the best part. You came everyday just to make me smile for a little while. I won’t ever be able to thank you enough.”</p><p>I kissed her cheek. “Like I said, this is partially my fault.”</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not,” she replied. “Everyone knows what you went through as a teenager, Draco. We’ve all forgiven you. Maybe it’s time to forgive yourself.”</p><p>The silence stretched out between us when I didn’t answer. Hermione had been telling me the same thing for years, but it felt different coming from someone who wasn’t in love with me, flaws and all. I couldn’t stop my mind from racing.</p><p>After a while, I asked, “What are you going to name her?”</p><p>Katie smiled. “Hope,” she said, looking up at me. “Draco Malfoy, you gave me Hope.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>